Schemer Presents!
Schemer Presents is a home video spinoff of Shining Time Station. Starring Brian O'Connor as Schemer, and featuring some of the characters from Shining Time Station (Kara Cupper, Dan Jones, Becky and Schemee). Some new characters were also introduced in this spinoff. The Jukebox Band, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Mr. Conductor did not appear in this spinoff series. In this spinoff, Schemer makes a series of home video lessons that sometimes teach people stuff. Sometimes he makes a mistake with his own lessons and that's when one of his friends come to help him. The segment was shown after the Shining Time episode on the VHS editions. Episodes # How to Get Something Done - Schemer is tasked to make a sign for Stacy, but his first attempt ends in disaster. Kara drops in to demonstrate how to tackle any project properly. # How to Have Style à la Schemer - Skip the carpenter visits to repair the malfunctioning Murphy bed. As Schemer promotes "how to have style a la Schemer," Skip ends up teaching him about personal style and the benefits of being unique. # How to Use the Telephone - Schemer attempts to teach the viewer the finer points of telephone etiquette, but Dan appears to know a little more that he does! # How to Share - Schemer tries his best to teach about how to share using Buster and nephew Schemee. The ensuing chaos results in a very unorthodox but creative demonstration of the concept! # How to be Smart - In this lesson, Schemer spends more time trying to show the audience how to fool people into thinking you are smart. A visit from Mrs. Smith, an encyclopedia salesperson, proves to him that this will never work! # How to Tie your Shoes - Schemer once again tries to deviate from the lesson's subject by promoting progress. After a chaotic demonstration, Becky discovers his secret and helps him overcome it for a successful lesson conclusion. # How to Clean Up Your Room - Schemer demonstrates how to clean up your room, leaving his friend Becky impressed at the cleanliness, but suspicious of where Schemer may have stashed away all of his clutter. When the truth is revealed, the exercise turns into a lesson on how to make your bed. # How to Have Good Table Manners - Schemer's attempts to teach everyone what he believes are good table manners are foiled by Ed Hooyan the painter, who drops in as he and Schemee are trying to enjoy a spaghetti dinner. # The Meaning of Time - Schemer is supposed to deliver a freshly-baked bread to the station to put on the next train to Dillylick for one of Stacy's friends. Intending to demonstrate the meaning of time, the lesson's aromatic prop becomes too tempting for Schemer's gluttony and he begins to eat it. The train has departed without the loaf of bread aboard, leaving Kara to intervene to explain the importance of planning ahead and making a schedule. # How to Apologize - Schemer writes a play about teaching the audience how to apologize. It backfires when the professional actress he's asked to help turns his make-believe script into a real-life situation. Characters * Schemer * Schemee * Kara Cupper * Dan Jones * Becky * Buster King * Stacy Jones (mentioned) * J.B. King (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Ed Hooyen * Jayne * Mrs. Smith * Skip Cast * Brian O'Connor as Schemer (10/10) * Jonathan Shapiro as Schemee (3/10) * Danielle Marcot as Becky (2/10) * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper (2/10) * Ari Magder as Dan (1/10) Guest Cast * Ira Glasner as Buster King * Jayne Eastwood as Jayne * Myra Fried as Ms. Smith * William Colgate as Skip * Michael Polley as Ed Hooeyen Trivia * Schemer is the only main adult character from Shining Time Station to appear. * Dan Jones only appears in one episode. * Schemee is the only child character to appear in more than two episodes. * Unlike Shining Time Station, all the episodes in this series are one take only with camera changes in each shot. * The keyboard that was used for Schemer's lesson song at the end of the episodes was bought by Brian O'Connor himself which at the time cost about $49 dollars. Video File:Shining Time Station - Schemer Presents! The Complete Collection Category:Spinoffs Category:Schemer Presents! Episodes